dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortress Battle
The Fortress Battle is a PvP game mode introduced in the 05/02/16 Patch. Its a competitive game mode where players set up defending teams to protect their castle/fortress, and attack other players in order to climb the ranking ladder. The Fortress Battle is special because it rewards players at the end of every day, but does not reset their rank in the process. Player Castle Every player has their own Castle, which gets represented by the Throneroom. The Throneroom changes appearance depending on the and Fortress' level and thus the rank of the player. The higher the player ranks, the "fancier" the throneroom. The Fortress level can be viewed in the Fortress' main screen/lobby, in between "..". The Fortress building in the background of the Honor Gorge will also change its appearance accordingly. F1.PNG|Fortress Level: 1 F2.PNG|Fortress Level: 2 F3.PNG|Fortress Level: 3 F4.PNG|Fortress Level: 4 F5.PNG|Fortress Level: 5 F6.PNG|Fortress Level: 6 F7.png|Fortress Level: 7 F8.PNG|Fortress Level: 8 F9.PNG|Fortress Level: 9 F10.PNG|Fortress Level: 10 F11.PNG|Fortress Level: 11 F12.PNG|Fortress Level: 12 F13.PNG|Fortress Level: 13 F14.PNG|Fortress Level: 14 F15.PNG|Fortress Level: 15 Defending and Attacking Defending Team A Defending team consists of 3 teams - Room 3, Room 2 and Room 1 or the Throneroom. The Player can align a team and choose its Formations with the corresponding buttons in the DEF button. Solidary Heart will be used as default formation if nothing else is chosen. Room 3 and 2 must consist of 5 allies each. Only the Throneroom can house the Character. The Player must not fill out all rooms in order to have a valid defending team. Note that the defending team's equipment will not be snapshotted, which means that removing gear or changing gear will remove it from the defense as well. Even after registering the team. Its also important to point out that the defending team is visible to all players. May it be friends visiting the Fortress, or enemies that are about to attack the player. If the player is currently defending against an enemy, the defender cannot attack any other enemies for the duration of the raid. Attacking and ~ Team The Attacking team can be chosen just as usual. A Helper ally may be chosen at will and can be invoked at any point of the battle for 60 seconds with the usual Helper-Cooldown following after that. Choosing an attacking team does not remove or overwrite any alignments made to your defense team. When attacking enemies, the player can choose from a list of recommended enemies. That list is refreshable at will and will only show enemies that are ranked higher than the player. That is because upon winning battles, the attacking player will replace the enemy's rank and switch rank with the enemy. Loosing an attack will not change any ranks. The player is only allowed to fight 5 times per day, and must wait for a CD after each attack. He may buy 5 more additional attacks with 10 rubies each, for a total of 10 attacks a day. The canon in the upper right corner shows how many attacks were made. Upon attacking an enemy, the player must pass all three Rooms, starting from Room 3 and finally arriving at the Throneroom or Room 1 when successfully beating the previous Rooms. Its important to note that no Helper CD, Party CDs, HP or Key summons will be reset whatsoever. In other words, the player must play through all three Rooms just like in Dungeons. No Revival Scrolls or other consumable items can be used as well. Fortress Cards .|300px]] Fortress cards are purchasable bonuses that enhance the players Defense party or Attacking party. They are avaible in the Coin Shop. The feature has been added to the Korean game version with the 02/Jun/16 Patch, and in Global with the 27/Feb/17 Patch. The avaible shop cards consist of two major parties, the "Fortress Attack" and "Fortress Defense" cards, and can be purchased with ranking coins. Once purchased from the shop, their effect will last for 3 days (72 hours upon purchase) and are immediatly active. During battle (Defense or Attack) they enhance the player's party as auras, meaning manual activation is not necessary and their effects are unable to be removed by the opposing player. However, only two cards can be active at once; one "Attack" and one "Defense" type. Avaible "Skill Cards" Rewards Rewards are based of the "%" rank of the player, and not the Fortress' level, even thought both play hand in hand. Fortress rewards are delivered every day to the player's mailbox to claim. A day will reset at 00.01 of your server's time. Current rank will not reset. | |} Category:Game Modes Category:PvP